


When the Dead Come Visiting

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Samhain, Teasing, Trick or Treating, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange, Vampire Hatake Kakashi, Vampires, Werewolf Umino Iruka, Werewolves, all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: His pouty, playful boyfriend; the garish, ghoulish decorations; the happy, high-on-sugar kids. . . The wild hunt that runs along the thinning divide between worlds, through the shadows under the moon of All Hallow's Eve.Iruka loves Halloween.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	When the Dead Come Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitera_Matar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/gifts).



> Written for Kitera as part of The Umino Hours 90 Minutes to Gift Halloween Exchange! I hope you enjoy, Kit~

Iruka had just stepped out of the bathroom, a thick towel wrapped around his waist and another over his hair, when the doorbell rang. He pushed the towel back off his face and frowned, eyes narrowing. It was dark, true, but it got dark _early_ \- there were not usually any kids around quite this early, not in his neighbourhood.

He rushed through drying himself off enough to drag on a pair of jeans - cringing as he hauled the denim over wet skin, with some difficulty - and flung a shirt on, his towel falling over his shoulder as he made it to the front door, holding his button-down shirt closed with one hand.

He opened the door and was confronted with a large, bone-white lily, and blinked. He cocked his head to look around the flower, lips twitching.

Kakashi smiled, his hair and skin - so near to the shade of the lily’s petals - lit up in a wash of orange from the _delightfully_ tacky jack-o-lantern lights Iruka had pinned up all along his roof and around his porch a few weeks ago, among a riot of other decorations. He fucking _loved_ Halloween.

“Hello darling.” Kakashi said, and proffered the lily again. “Good evening.”

“Hello. . .” Iruka took it, stroking the petals. It was nearly scentless, and he smiled as he rubbed its velvety petals against his cheek. Kakashi was always thoughtful that way.

“You should be careful, my darling. . .” Kakashi said, and Iruka’s brows rose. Kakashi leaned a little closer, one forearm braced on the doorframe. “It’s All Hallow’s Eve tonight. . . The veil is thinner between the two worlds you know; best keep a close watch for the dead coming visiting.” He tipped his head towards the lily Iruka now held as he moved back a little, and Iruka just squinted at him, still cradling the flower close to his chest. A flower used as a symbol of death.

Iruka snorted gracelessly. “. . .right. Because that _never_ happens in my life otherwise.” he said, and laughed. “Honestly, you _ridiculous_ twit,” Iruka rolled his eyes as Kakashi pouted, “get your _undead_ butt inside before the kids start showing up to beg for candy.”

Kakashi pouted a little more, but when Iruka moved away the door back he hopped up over the step and came inside. Iruka kicked the door closed and reached up, hooking an arm around Kakashi’s neck and drawing him in and close, kissing him softly.

Kakashi hummed, nuzzling and purring softly as his hands came up over Iruka’s hips and waist, sliding inside his open shirt.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” Iruka admitted, nuzzling his lover and then giving in to impulse and nipping him gently, first his lip and then along his sharp jaw. Kakashi purred a little deeper, tilting his head up and giving Iruka better access to his jaw as well as baring his throat in an open gesture of trust and love that still made Iruka’s stomach turn over every time.

Iruka nuzzled into the elegant curve Kakashi offered him so easily, licking along the thick vein that lay still under soft, cool skin.

“Am I unwelcome?” Kakashi asked, fingers curling a little tighter against Iruka’s sides.

“ _Never._ ” Iruka said, and bit him instead. Kakashi giggled, shivering, and Iruka smiled, licking at the unbroken skin again as Kakashi’s fingers strayed in lazy strokes over his back.

“When the dead come visiting, hm?” Iruka said, sighing as he nestled into his lover’s body, nose at his throat just beneath his ear, content.

“Mm. Very dangerous paths one can walk, under the moon of All Hallow’s Eve.” Kakashi said solemnly. “Even locked up tight inside, you never know what manner of spook or haunt might just walk right up to your door. . .”

Iruka laughed as he pulled back, meeting Kakashi’s mischievous eyes. “Well-”

The bell rang, and Iruka glanced sideways. “Better the dead than the hordes of minis baying for sugar, perhaps.” he joked, then glanced down at himself; damp, dishevelled, shirt hanging open. “Kakashi, the bowl’s over there, see to them while I get dressed would you?”

Kakashi pouted theatrically, eyes sliding down his body and back up, and Iruka stuck his tongue out - but he shrugged his shirt off as he turned to leave the room, steps slow. His hair was still dripping, after all.

Iruka grinned as he dropped his slightly damp shirt over the back of the couch, pulling his hair into the towel between his hands and actually wringing some of the water out, beginning to dry it properly. He could hear the chorus of kids at the door, and Kakashi making theatrically startled noises at them as he passed out candy.

Iruka felt a twinge of fondness, aware that children were one of the few things that were actually capable of alarming Kakashi.

He dried his hair and flipped it back, towel in his hands, and jumped as gentle hands slid over his hips. “Well hello there love.” Iruka said, smiling and letting Kakashi tug him gently backwards until his back was against his lover’s chest.

Kakashi made a soft contented sound, winding his arms around Iruka’s waist and slouching until his chin was on Iruka’s shoulder. Honestly if he wasn’t beyond such things already Iruka was sure his posture would _murder_ his spinal alignment and leave him with constant aches.

Iruka snuggled into his embrace for a few minutes, then tugged him into moving. The kids Kakashi had handed out treats to were very early, and there likely wouldn’t be any more for a while, but Iruka made sure he was set for the next rounds anyway before settling in on the couch with a cup of coffee.

Kakashi cuddled up to his side, chin on his shoulder, and made a face at his coffee. Iruka laughed, taking a sip and then putting the oversized mug down on the table. A gift from Kakashi - not that he’d admitted to it, Iruka had only _found it_ in his kitchen one day - the mug had a slightly smudged pawprint in raised detail on the side, and it always made him laugh; not least because he knew the smudging at the edges had most likely come from Kakashi trying to make a mould of one of his paws _smaller_. Small enough to _fit_ on a mug.

Kakashi made a curious noise as Iruka shifted beside him and he hid a grin, leaning in and running his fingers up Kakashi’s sides, a teasing caress that made him jump, giggling and thrashing. Iruka laughed at his lover and let his weight settle on Kakashi, pinning him to the oversized couch, grateful for the extra room so they didn’t tumble off into the floor.

Smiling up at him, Kakashi lazed obligingly beneath Iruka, reaching up and stroking his sides and up his back, nuzzling at his chin. Iruka growled softly, pleased, and let himself be tugged into a long, lazy kiss, tangling his legs up with his lover’s and relaxing in his embrace as they talked. And in between they shared more slow, delicious kisses.

Eventually, of course, they were disturbed by the doorbell again, and Kakashi pouted as Iruka drew away, rolling off him and leaving him with a casual stroke of one hand over his neck and shoulder.

Though he’d been settled in cosily with his lover, Iruka didn’t mind the interruption to hand out candy, enjoying seeing the happy kids and distributing even more potential sugar highs out to them - even as the interruptions came more and more often, keeping him near the door or hopping up from the couch again repeatedly. Kakashi lounged across the couch in his absences, flipping idly through one of his ever-present books, only to immediately plaster himself to Iruka’s side when he returned, stealing kisses and purring contentedly when Iruka settled down with him.

Though Iruka caught him lurking around the other end of the entryway a few times when Iruka wound up lingering to wait for the next group of kids, and only just hid his laughter. Decades of being one of the fiercest predators to stalk the night, and yet. . .

Iruka moaned softly as he stretched, arching his back, and wriggled to slide his legs down the couch beside Kakashi. He moved obligingly, and Iruka was just about to whine a protest - he didn’t want Kakashi to _move_ , he just wanted room to stretch out - when he settled back down, this time on top of Iruka’s legs. That was all right.

Iruka grinned up at him and Kakashi leaned down over him, slender body somehow suddenly filling up the room with his presence. Iruka shivered pleasantly, reaching up, hands sliding over Kakashi’s hips and sides as he arched, welcoming his lover down to him again, legs twining. He licked his lips, meeting Kakashi’s eyes as they flared from a deep, charcoal grey to a fiery crimson.

As Kakashi moved closer the room lit up with a wash of red streaming through the window - a very distant corner of Iruka’s mind noted it must be coming from some part of his neighbour’s display - and splashed streaks over his bright, messy hair and his sharp face, lighting brighter sparks in his already vividly red eyes.

It was reminiscent of the orange tint that had washed over him when he stood hopefully at Iruka’s doorstep, but this time. . . This time it was anything but comical, the slightly wavery light suggesting the spray of blood across his face as he gave a slow smile, baring wicked fangs, tongue curling behind his teeth.

Iruka’s heart beat harder, thrilling to the hint that would preface a call to run and _hunt_ , side by side with his pack - the only pack he had, and more than enough to make Iruka’s heart sing at that, for all that he wasn’t a wolf and that for all his predatory prowess he was limited to a human skin.

Kakashi’s smile turned sweeter and sharper at once, and he curled close around Iruka, purring deep and soft. “Soon, my darling.” he murmured, and Iruka could feel the thrumming edge stretched all through his lean frame; he was comfortably relaxed, but he was _ready_ to run, to pounce. “Soon all the little ones will be swept back up safe indoors, and the lights will begin to go out. . .”

Iruka growled, hands tightening on his lover, his pack, his _mate_ , as he dragged Kakashi in tighter against himself. “Soon. . .”

“Then we can go on _our_ hunt,” Kakashi nuzzled him, and Iruka gasped as sharp fangs laid open a tiny gash along his jaw, the small sting followed rapidly by the soft slide of Kakashi’s tongue, “for _treats_.”

Iruka gave his throat willingly, easily, and Kakashi purred as he nuzzled into the offered space, but didn’t bite.

“A proper celebration of All Hallow’s Eve.” Iruka said, his voice rough and his blood hot with anticipation. A hunt in a cast of two, lit and guided by the moon, running wild together. . .

“That it will be, my darling.” Kakashi said, voice low.

The doorbell rang, and Iruka snarled on a huff of breath, frustrated. Kakashi giggled as he spirited out of Iruka’s arms as easily as if he were made of shadows and not had-once-been-human flesh, his eyes still gleaming crimson like blood and his fangs bared.

“No, no, don’t get up.” Kakashi grinned playfully. “I’ll see to the kids.”

Iruka groaned as he sprawled heavily back across the couch, glancing at the clock. The trick-or-treat hours would continue for _ages_ still, and some time yet beyond that before the streets would quiet and the lights begin to dim. . .

“Anticipation will make for a sweeter chase, my darling.” Kakashi’s voice floated back to him a moment before the door opened, letting in the sounds of happy, excited children, and Iruka growled again, vowing silently to make his infuriating, teasing, _brilliant_ mate eat those words tonight.

Shaking his head, Iruka laughed softly, rolling on the couch, waiting for Kakashi to return to him. He fucking _loved_ Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I had to include were: the theme of Halloween, the colour red or orange, and the keyword(s) Samhain/All Hallow's Eve.


End file.
